


Blurred Lines

by psychobeanpole



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Roleplay, Smaylor - Freeform, handjob, in a broad sense, kind of, maybe more so if i write future chapters hahaha, palming thru the pants baby, weird in/out of character fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobeanpole/pseuds/psychobeanpole
Summary: A FICTIONAL STORY ABOUT REAL LIFE ACTORS THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND. DONT LIKE DONT READ. 
Remember SDCC 2016, when the Gotham cast shared a plane with 'a little too much wine'? Cory and Robin had a little fun in the plane bathroom.





	

The Gotham cast cheered on as Erin leapt on Ben. She had her eyes stretched wide open in her classic ‘crazy Babs’ face topped with a creepy grin. “Jim! Jim Jim Jim I love you Jim love me back JIM!” She said as Ben mouthed ‘help’ and leapt on Morena instead, all three actors laughing ridiculously. Camren cheered her on the loudest - despite being the only one to not have consumed any alcohol (she claimed). 

 

The squad was on their way to SDCC and they were lucky enough to share a private plane with too much wine. Fortunately and unfortunately, Drew suggested to play spin the bottle, and it resulted in a never-ending crescendo of laughter, clapping, and giggle fits - the majority of which is recorded in Camren’s phone. 

 

Erin has completed her dare and she graciously reached for the bottle and spun it. 

 

“Coryyyyyyyy!!!” Her announcement was met with a lot of woo’s. Cory, grinning like an idiot, stood up and bowed, ready for his dare.

 

“I dare you to … KISS YOUR FAVOURITE BIRD!” 

 

The plane was filled with wooing and cheering again, and naturally, Camren took out her phone. 

 

“And who’s my favourite bird?” Cory asked innocently, face flushed from having too much wine, obviously. He was giggling already and looking at Robin, whose face was equally flushed. 

 

Drew chanted, “Kiss the Penguin, kiss the Penguin…” and everyone joined the chant. 

 

Cory, with knitted brows, jokingly grumbled, “Who’s the Penguin?? I only see actor Robin Lord Taylor here -” 

 

“A Robin is also a bird, you dumbass.” Chris shouted. 

 

The group cheered again with another wave of laughter as Cory facepalmed. Robin laughed too and playfully said, “Come on.” 

 

Cory leaned in to Robin’s seat, and with a little hesitation, gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. Robin’s face reddened even more upon the contact, as he tried to hide away by tensing up his shoulders. As Cory straightens himself, the two’s eyes met for a fleeting second - Robin’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

The cheers from the cast was audible again. Robin did not notice when they even got silent. Cory said, “Smaaaaaaylor!” and Robin replied, “Smaylor!” The applause climaxed and died away soon.

 

\--- 

 

The game was over soon enough and Cory was returned to his seat next to Robin. Robin dragged his eyes away from the sea of clouds outside the window. “Hey Cory,” he said. 

 

“Hey,” replied Cory, awkwardly enough. His reminiscence on what happened 5 minutes ago was brought up again by his alcohol-flooded brain. “Camren’s phone knows too much.” He said as he giggled again. 

 

“Damn right,” laughed Robin as he took another sip of the white wine on the table. “ Let’s hope she won’t post it anywhere or the shippers will implode.” He added in a thought, and so will my husband.

 

Cory, clearly more drunk than Robin, laughed a little and the two settled in silence. Robin sipped his wine again and gave his attention back to the view outside again, thinking of how he should avoid looking directly in front, where Ben and Morena sat across, facing them. Why did I choose to sit here? He contemplated as the two whispered lovingly to each other. Behind him, Erin and Chris are chatting about Erin’s previous work. Drew and Camren listened to their chitchat while Michael chatted with Tom Cavanagh. The plane was finally off its party state. 

 

Some time has passed and Robin eventually felt the need to pee. He got up again to find the entire plane asleep, the couple leaning on each other and the rest curled up on their own. Cory, beside him, lay curled up with a jacket draped over his front and mouth open. His face was still a deep shade of pink. Robin had the desire to snap a picture of him like this, but his nature’s call got the better of him, so he stepped carefully over Cory’s long legs towards the corridor, careful not to wake him up. 

 

Robin finished his business in the bathroom and fixed his hair a little. He hated to admit it, but he kept thinking about the tiny kiss Cory left on his cheek. In the privacy of the bathroom, he reached to touch the spot on his face. He noticed his own smile on the mirror and huffed. It’s surely not right for him to think of Cory as more than a friend, but he liked the thought. He loved what the show did with Oswald and Ed, and how the two connects so beautifully in the show. Edward was a perfect match for Oswald. Who could be a better partner for the King of Gotham? On the other hand, Cory Michael Smith is cute, funny and ‘dashingly handsome’, and has incredible chemistry with him, on-screen or off-screen. He enjoyed spending time with him, that’s for sure. What exactly the two were doesn’t matter. 

 

He clicked the bathroom lock open and pushed the door open, and nearly gasped out loud. Cory was standing there outside, with a smug little grin on his burning cheeks. Robin laughed at his own reaction and said, ”You scared me.” 

 

“Yeah?” laughed Cory, and he nudged forward in the doorway. 

 

Robin said, “Cory, you really should let me outside first, this washroom isn’t exactly… big.” His words faded away as Cory nudged further in while gently shoving Robin back into the washroom too. His mind made a forbidden assumption as to what Cory wanted to - nope. 

 

Cory noticed that Robin noticed, and giggled. “You’re so cute, Robin… come on, everyone’s asleep…” 

 

“Cory, you’re …” Robin tried to make up an excuse but it got lost. 

 

The two fumbled a little in the doorway, but Cory’s physique gave him the advantage. He giggled as he won the shoving game and locked the door behind him. Robin, exasperated, sighed.

 

“Cory Michael Smith, you are drunk.” He tried to be serious, but he cannot keep the smile off his face when he could see Cory like that, eyes all dazed and face a rosy red. 

 

“No I’m not… I was, but now I’m not.” Cory stepped closer to Robin and backed him against the bathroom wall. 

 

Robin wasn’t even sure if he wanted this, but at the moment, he kind of enjoyed the fiery feeling in his chest. He stared straight into the taller man’s eyes and Cory returned his stare with a gaze with an air of mystery, mixed with a hint of lust. 

 

The taller man’s arm draped around Robin’s shoulders and neck. Gently, he pulled him into a kiss - which Robin accepted with pleasure. The two men tasted each other’s lips passionately for a few seconds, savoring the taste, when suddenly Robin felt a hand on his thigh, moving up and up and - 

 

He broke the kiss and did not dare meet the other man’s eye. A glimpse of a weird thought about Oswald and Ed flashed through his head, and he let the thought go. Oswald would love to have this happen to him, he thought. Cory’s sexual advances was just - 

 

The hand reached his cock and Robin let out a muffled grunt. He kept his eyes fixed on the bathroom floor as the hand rubbed his shaft through the fabric of his pants rhythmically. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the other man smile. He let out some quick gasps - oh god it feels so good…

 

Trapped between the tall figure and the wall behind him, the submissive side of Robin just emerged without much thought. He liked being pinned to a wall like this. Dear lord this is so hot! Like himself, Oswald would surely enjoy having Ed’s big hand around his shaft too… Robin has quite a firm belief that the King of Gotham would be a bottom and a submissive in bed. If only Ed would pleasure him this way… 

 

Robin’s eyes fluttered as the rubbing quickened. The massaging through his pants also became more forceful as his cock hardens in the touch. “Ah…” Robin moaned as quietly as possible. Any second now, their friends would notice the two were gone… 

 

Cory’s deep breathing huffed into Robin’s ear. The warmth sent a tingling feeling down Robin’s spine. Eventually, he found himself bucking his hips forward into the hand that gave him so much pleasure. He lay his forehead on the taller man’s chest as he moved. While he gasped and panted, the arm around his shoulders left, and reached down to his ass instead. He felt a firm squeeze on his buttcheek and let out another gasp. 

 

“I’m, I’m gonna…” Robin started. His partner gave an affirmative grunt. 

 

“Fuck, I,” Robin whimpered, “ Fuck, Ed!” 

 

He realized what he just called Cory with surprise, but his sexual release comes first. He felt his pants soak with cum and felt oh so dirty, but God did it feel good. He panted from the pleasure of his release with his eyes still fixed on that spot on the floor. His orgasm buzzed in his brain as he tried to think of an excuse as to what he was thinking when Ed - no, Cory, pleasured him. Fuck, this is so embarrassing… 

 

He hears a little laugh from Cory. “What did you just call me,” Robin turned his face further away from him in embarrassment, “...Oswald?” 

 

The tension dropped with Cory’s good-humoured remark. Robin laughed quietly with him too, and finally looked into his eyes again. He really is breathtakingly beautiful. Strangely enough, whatever happened in the bathroom did not seem so serious anymore. The two friends did what they could to clean Robin up, and both men left the bathroom as silently as possible. Topped with a little confusion and a little drunkenness, Cory more so, they had the tacit consent to not speak of their affair in a good while. At least, not until they are in a private setting again, but sober this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. It's my first work in this fandom so I am not quite sure of myself. If you think I should keep writing please leave a kudos/ comment! I am in dire need of encouragement thank you. Find me on tumblr @sufferblr or twitter @psychobeanpole. Much love!


End file.
